A technique for enabling, when a desired television (TV) program is reserved for video-recording by means of a mobile cellular telephone handset, a server apparatus to make video-recording of such reserved TV program is disclosed in JP-A-2003-339041. Upon receipt of a TV program watch request from this mobile phone, the server apparatus converts the data format of a recorded TV program into a data format that is appropriate for a display unit of the mobile phone, and then transmits it to the mobile phone via a wide area network, such as the Internet.
JP-A-2003-348510 discloses therein a TV-receivable mobile terminal capable of recording broadcast contents for later reproduction.
An approach to using a communication link to receive an entirety of TV program data with its time length of one hour or two hours is faced with a problem as to an increase in communication charge or fee. Alternatively, in the case of video-recording a TV program received at a mobile terminal, there is a problem which follows. When the broadcast reception state becomes inferior as a result of the fact that a user who holds the mobile terminal moves to an underground city area or the like, it is no longer possible to video-record the TV program that he or she wishes to watch and listen.
A broadcast reception system with enhanced user's usability and a mobile terminal and a server for use therein are required.